Famous Last Words
by Naku-of-the-Knight
Summary: War separated them and now it's almost too difficult to get back together.


_**Famous Last Words**_

* * *

><p>Naku: *peeks from laundry basket, whispers* Hi guys, I know I'm supposed to be writing 'Little Hands' andor 'Shattered Glass' (which I will be updating today!) But...me and my friend Mayu; or...I forgot her account name, but anyway this is a Spamano we did a LONG TIME AGO...(4 or 5 weeks ago XD) we re-wrote it and make it amazingly complicated and awesome~! XD Things to know: This takes place during WW1, she says that my history isn't correct, but who can blame me? History to me is **BORING**! So I said, _Then Mayu...we're re-writing history XD _also since we didn't have the title, the title came from a song by 'My Chemical Romance' which is "Famous Last Words" I would listen to it because then you'll understand the title XD *puts underwear on head* HAZZAH! Unto the story, my underlings! ~:D Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU-I own nothing**

**Warnings: Human Names used; yaoi; smexy shmex fighting; guns; Mpreg and complicated dilemmas! XD (also OOC)**

**Up to Speed: Antonio and Lovino were past lovers; the World War 1 separated the two old lovers and they tried to overcome their obvious love for eachother :D**

* * *

><p>Tears slid down tan cheeks as Lovino pressed the nuzzle of the gun to Antonio's head. His hands shaking as the tip of his finger grazed over the trigger. His eyes clashed with green ones and he shook violently, "Antonio," He breathed out shakily. Disarmed and cornered Antonio tried to keep his face expressionless but as he heard Lovino call his name, a flash of fear crossed his face before he looked into his old lover's beautiful hazel eyes in front of him and he closed his eyes waiting for his destiny. Lovino's heart lurched, his shaky hands reminding him that he was a wimp, easily swayed by anything. He squeezed his eyes shut and dropped the gun. He couldn't do it, no matter how angry he was; he couldn't kill the only one he loved. "Kill me," He grumbled, tears running down his face. Antonio slowly opened his eyes and looked at Lovino as he kicked the gun to the side,<p>

"I-I can't do that, love,"

"Antonio, you have to!" Lovino cried, his legs crumbling under him as he fell down on his knees, "Y-you have too..."

"I can't," He murmured, "I can't kill the only one I love," He looked at Lovino and knowing his life was no longer in peril he walked away. Lovino shook, his pride withering away with each word. His eyes snapped open as he watched him walk away.

"I-I love you too..." It was probably the stupidest thing he ever done but at the same time this senseless act lifted a huge burden on his shoulders. He had never put his emotions into words like he had done and never uttered a single 'I love you' to his lover. His foolishness cost them their relationship, he cried pitifully at his own stupidness. "I love you," He sobbed, he wanted to scream it until his lungs gave out, until he said it so many times to repay for not saying it when they had been so close, "I love you..." He muttered. Antonio closed his eyes holding the tears that threatened to fall, as he kept walking. Each step feeling as if a block of lead was weighing him down and tugging harder at the pain in his heart

* * *

><p>"You didn't kill him?" Arthur slammed his hands on the table, "Antonio! You do realize we're at war, correct?" He yelled, his large eyebrows furrowing.<p>

"I do! But war doesnt have to make people into monsters!" He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, "Try and kill Francis! How easy would that be?"

"Easy! I hate the ugly old frog!" Arthur growled.

"Hey! Not nice!" Francis yelled.

"And we're not making people into monsters! We're protecting ourselves!" Arthur hissed, "And Lovino is the head of the fucking mafia!"

"Chill Iggy!" Alfred soothed.

"No! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"I don't give a fuck!" Antion raised his voice and glared at Arthur, "I LOVED HIM!" He lied because deep inside he knew he still had the same feelings he had for Lovino, enemy or not; "He could have just as easily killed me! I was disarmsed and cornered! But he didn't shoot me! A life for a life!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PAST FUCKING LIFE!" Arthur growled, "IT'S THE FUCKING PRESENT! AND WE'RE AT WAR!"

"5 days until Christmas," Matthew whispered with a small whisp of a smile. Everyone looked around, searching for the source of the noise.

"I guess we've forgotten of Christmas," Francis murmured.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Merry Christmas," He mumbled, and looked back at Arthur, "It was a life for a life, why would I kill him when he didn't kill me? I believe that what I did was right, and you can't change my mind," He said before leaving the building and stepping into the cold and harsh discomfort of winter.

* * *

><p>Lovino was sitting on a park bench, burying his face into his warm red scarf as he pulled anxiously at his mittens. He was supposed to meet one of the members of the mafia for information on their opponents and the money some people owed him for drugs and other things. He ran his fingers through his hair, minding his curl of course, thinking over what had happened earlier for his weakness for those clover green eyes. He bit his lower lip, he had been bitched by Ludwig also disappointed by his weakness. Antonio zipped up his jacket and shoved his hands inside he pockets, ducking his head and walking against the current of the wind blowing snow in his face that pinched and burned his skin. He took a seat on the same park bench taking a deep breath. "I should stay here and freeze to death," He mumbled to himself.<p>

"Don't you have something to live for?" Lovino asked, not looking over to see who it was as he buried his face more in his scarf.

"No, not really, I should have died today," He huffed, paying attention to the small white fog cloud that came out of his mouth and watching it diminish into the atmosphere.

"Ah, that's too bad," He murmured, looking at the falling sun, "I think it's great to find something to live for ever if they don't want you,"

"If I could only find it again," He huffed before trying to warm himself more with his jacket. "What are you doing in the freezing cold?"

"The same thing you're here for, lost the will to live...looking for anything else t-" Lovino looked over and choked on his last words as he finally looked over, "S-shit, got to go!" He stood up and started to walk away.

"So soon?" The words escaped Antonio's chapped lips, "Never mind, I'm sure you have a life," Lovino stopped before he looked over his shoulder sadly,

"If I could call it a life, Antonio," He murmured.

"Wait, how the fuck-" He ate his words as he looked up and met with sad hazel eyes. "I-I didn't recognize your voice," He murmured softly before standing up and putting on an expressionless facade. "Sorry for the inconvenience," Lovino looked away, his eyes transfixed on the piling snow.

"It's fine," He chuckled bitterly, "I had to talk to someone anyway,"

"Too bad it had to be me," His tense muscles relaxed as he looked into his face and at sad expression. "I'm sorry," He stepped close to him, "but I could never kill you, I still-" He stopped mid-sentence and looked at the floor, "I-I should go..." Lovino bit his lower lip before reaching out to grab his hand,

"Please don't go," He muttered, looking at the floor. The touch of his hand stopped him and he slowly turned around, impulse taking over him and he lifted Lovino's chin to him, looking into his eyes before softly pressing his lips on him and then quickly pulled away.

"I-I-I should go!" He stutter nervously, "T-this isn't good..." Lovino growled lowly before pulling him back, their lips locking together once again.

"I could fucking care less," He mumbled against his lips. Antonio caressed his cheek before pulling away,

"I don't want to h-hurt you..." Lovino bit his lower lip, looking up at him.

"I don't think you can Antonio..."

"D-dont make this hard," He held back the tears, "I know I can," He took his hands in his, "And I don't want to..." Lovino pulled him closer,

"You're the one making this difficult, Antonio, I love you and I know you can't hurt me because you love me too..." He reasoned,

"That's how I'll hurt you," He pressed his lips against his once again and looked into his eyes one last time before walking away. Lovino watched a bit teary-eyed as Antonio walked away.

"U-uh b-boss?" He whipped around and saw the blushing intern, yellow manila folder tucked in his arm.

"Oh scusa," Lovino grumbled before talking the folder, "Grazie..."


End file.
